


I'm Sorry. I'm So, So Sorry.

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Despair, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feels, Free Verse, Freeform, Guilt, Hurt, Loneliness, Loss, Obsession, Obsessive thoughts, One Shot, Poetry, Reflection, Regret, Solitude, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all his fault. He lost them both. In the darkness, in the quiet, the Doctor can't help but remember the two women that broke both of his hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry. I'm So, So Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @TimePetalsPrompt Drabble Prompt: Obsession
> 
> A bit more of free verse poetry I suppose than a drabble, still I hope you enjoy it.

Ensconced in the darkness.  
Embraced by solitude.  
He stares at the galaxies held within her eyes.  
Her eyes of sapphire and emerald,  
Flooded with desperate tears.  
She is staring into the place his soul should be;  
Trying to reach him, make him understand.  
Donna Noble was going to stay with him forever.  
And she does. She never leaves him.  
His Earth Girl lingers through out the TARDIS, in his thoughts…  
… And in both of his hearts.  
His constant companion.  
Always.  


Swirls of gold. Space and time.  
Power and innocence, reflected back in eyes of amber.  
He sees them too.  
When he is alone.  
When a shroud of silence falls upon him.  
He hears Rose Tyler promise to never leave.  
And she doesn’t. Not really. His precious wolf.  
Her spirit haunts him, hovering near enough for him to sense,  
Yet too far away to be anything more than a lingering ache.  
He knows he will never again feel the warmth of her body pressed against his.  
Even the taste of her upon his lips… Gone.  
He’s lost her.  
Twice.  


The Doctor’s head drops into his hands,  
Tears wash away the smile he paints on for the universe.  
Locked away in his room, his mask fades.  
Alone with his memories there is no need of pretense.  
Scrubbing at his streak marked face, his mantra spills from his lips.  
Over and over again, in an obsessive cadence that does little to calm him,  
The words flow along with the tears.  
It’s all my fault.  
I’m sorry.  
I am so, so sorry.


End file.
